Axel Gear/Gallery
Official Artwork Axle_Gear_(Rocket_Knight_Adventures_Official_Artwork).png|Axel Gear as how he originally appeared in Rocket Knight Adventures Axle_Gear_(Rocket_Knight_Adventures_Europe_Manual_Line_Artwork).png|Linework Version of Axel Gear's Artwork for Rocket Knight Adventures Axle_Gear_(Rocket_Knight_Adventures_Advert_Artwork).png|An Artwork of Axel seen in a video game magazine advert of Rocket Knight Adventures Axle_Gear_(Sparkster-_Rocket_Knight_Adventures_2_Official_Artwork).png|Axel Gear's appearance in Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Axle_Gear_(Sparkster-_Rocket_Knight_Adventures_2_Europe_Manual_Line_Artwork).png|Lineart Version of Axel Gear's Artwork for Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Axle_Gear_(Sparkster_SNES_Official_Artwork).png|Axel Gear's appearance in the Spin-Off game Sparkster (SNES) Axel Gear2.jpg|Artwork of Axel Gear for the Boxart of Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 and Sparkster (SNES) Axel.jpg|Axel Gear in his 2010 redesign from Rocket Knight General Sweinhart, Axle Gear, and the Devotindos Soldiers.jpg|Axel with General Sweinhart and the Devotindos army Axel Gear 2010 Alternative Artwork.png|A slightly different variation of Axel Gear from Rocket Knight Axel by Peter Lumby.jpg|Another Artwork of Axel for Rocket Knight Climax-RK-Axel01.jpg|A slightly different variation of the previous Axel Gear Artwork for Rocket Knight RK6-1024x576.jpg|A third variation of Axel Gear's Artwork for Rocket Knight Sparkster vs. Axle Gear (Rocket Knight 2010 Official Artwork).jpg|Axel fighting Sparkster in Rocket Knight tumblr_mv1nt7XJWz1sqbnweo4_1280.jpg|A slightly smaller but more complete Artwork of Axel and Sparkster fighting each other in Rocket Knight Climax-RK-Axel02.jpg|Colored Concept Artwork of Axel Gear and Sparkster for Rocket Knight RK2-1024x576.jpg|Different Concept Artworks showing Axel and Sparkster in various fighting poses for Rocket Knight RK5-1024x576.jpg|Various Concept Artworks of Axel Gear for Rocket Knight Axle Gear (Rocket Knight 2010) Avatar.png|Purchaseable Axel Gear Avatar in the PlayStation Store for Rocket Knight Sprites, 3D Models Axel Gear Rocket Knight Model.png|Axel's model from Rocket Knight RKA_AxelGear_Idle_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's standing sprite from Rocket Knight Adventures RKA_AxelGear_SherryKidnapping_Sprite.png|Axel Gear kidnapping Sherry sprites from Rocket Knight Adventures RKA_AxelGear_Kicking_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's kicking sprite from Rocket Knight Adventures RKA_AxelGear_SpaceSuit_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's Space Suit sprite from Rocket Knight Adventures RKA_AxelGear_Jump_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's jumping sprites from Rocket Knight Adventures RKA_AxelGear_Hovering_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's hovering sprites from Rocket Knight Adventures RKA_AxelGear_Attack_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's attacking sprites from Rocket Knight Adventures RKA_AxelGear_Damaged_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's damaged/defeated sprite from Rocket Knight Adventures RKA2_AxelGear_Idle_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's standing sprite from Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 RKA2_AxelGear_CherryKidnapping_Sprite.png|Axel Gear kidnapping Cherry sprite from Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 RKA2_AxelGear_Warning_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's taunting sprite from Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 RKA2_AxelGear_MagicSword_Sprite.png|Axel Gear with one of the 7 mystic swords sprite from Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 RKA2_AxelGear_Attack_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's attacking sprites from Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 RKA2_AxelGear_Damage_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's damage sprite from Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 RKA2_AxelGear_Defeated_Sprite.png|Axel Gear's defeated sprites from Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Screenshots, Animations Axel Impatient.gif|Axel Gear's "Let's Go!"/"Impatient" idle animation from Rocket Knight Axel Confused.gif|Axel Gear's "Looking Around"/"Confused" idle animation from Rocket Knight Axel Hovering.gif|Axel Gear's "Hovering" idle animation from Rocket Knight Axel Dangling.gif|Axel Gear's "Dangling" idle animation from Rocket Knight Axel Freezing.gif|Axel Gear's "Freezing" idle animation from Rocket Knight Axel Showoff.gif|Axel Gear stealing Sparkster's spotlight from Rocket Knight Axel SweinhartBetrayal.gif|Axel Gear & Sweinhart betraying Kingdom Zephyrus from Rocket Knight Miscellaneous File:03.jpg|Axel, Gedol and Stubb from the unreleased Last of the Rocket Knights Comic, Sample page File:04.jpg|Axel being confronted by Sparkster in the Last of the Rocket Knights Comic, Sample page File:08.jpg|Another picture of Axel, Gedol and Stubb from the unreleased Last of the Rocket Knights Comic, Sample page File:09.jpg|Axel getting chased by Sparkster from the unreleased Last of the Rocket Knights Comic, Sample page Category:Galleries